Suède
Suède (スウェーデン Suweiden) est un personnage de la série Hetalia: Axis Powers. En 2008, Himaruya baptise certains de ses personnages de noms humains ; Suède est prénommé Berwald Oxenstierna (ベールヴァルド・オキセンスシェルナ Bēruvarudo Okisensusheruna). Nom "Oxenstierna" est un clin d'oeil au chancelier Axel Oxenstierna, qui, au XVIIe siècle, devint l'homme de confiance du roi Charles IX et mena une longue lutte diplomatique avec le Danemark. "Berwald" est d'origine germanique et composé de deux racines : "bern" "ours" (ou "berht" "renommé"), associé à "wald" "qui gouverne". Apparence Suède a des cheveux blonds et courts et des yeux bleu vert. C'est la plus grande des cinq nations nordiques : ayant une différence de 12 cm avec Finlande, il mesure 1 m 82, soit la même taille que Russie. Dans les strips relatifs à la Seconde Guerre mondiale, il porte un long imperméable bleu appartenant sans doute à un uniforme de capitaine de la marine suédoise de 1920, avec chapeau, chemise noire et cravate assortis, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir, des gants, des bottes et la croix nordique en pendentif autour du cou, sous sa chemise. Il porte par ailleurs des lunettes. Son regard est terrifiant, de même que sa stature : Estonie a parfois l'impression, lorsque Suède le regarde, que celui-ci veut le tuer. Il précise également que Suède est plus intimidant que Russie. Personnalité et intérêts Suède fut autrefois un Viking et le "Conquérant de la mer Baltique", mais se déclare à présent neutre dans les conflits militaires. Plus calme, il se concentre maintenant sur la recherche de bien-être. Il est silencieux et difficile à comprendre : cette attitude taciturne est due au fait qu'il a vu le jour sur des terres froides. En japonais, il est affublé d'un accent du Tohoku, une région au nord-est du Japon, région rurale et très froide, dont l'accent est particulièrement difficile à comprendre et est souvent traduit par des grognements et des mots tronqués. Malgré cette façade impassible, en son fort intérieur, Suède est en fait émotif, gentil et même taquin, un aspect de sa personnalité que l'on voit rarement, du fait de son aura intimidante. D'après Estonie, il est difficile de comprendre ce que pense Suède (même Finlande a parfois du mal). Pendant son temps libre, il aime réaliser des meubles ou des œuvres d'art, étant plus doué avec ses mains qu'avec les relations humaines. Malgré son silence, il aime également les débats et discussions. On dit que son Surströmming en boîte est une arme mortelle. Relations Danemark Danemark a un temps régné sur Suède et Finlande, mais il exaspère rapidement Suède par sa volonté de contrôle total et son refus d'écouter les autres. Suède finit par craquer et fuir leur foyer., emmenant Finlande avec lui. D'après des strips sur le blog d'Himaruya ainsi que le Drama CD des Nordiques, Danemark a défié Suède un bon nombre de fois, mais ces affrontements se sont traduits par la défaite de Danemark. Finlande Suède et Finlande ont autrefois été sous le contrôle de Danemark, mais ont réussi à s'enfuir. A partir de ce moment, les deux nations ont habité ensemble et combattu côte à côte, Finlande étant un subordonné de Suède. On découvre dans le manga que Suède sait coudre, et qu'il a modifié certains de ses vêtements pour que Finlande puisse les porter malgré leur différence de taille. Suède a également tenté d'aider Finlande durant sa guerre contre la Russie, en lui offrant de vieux avions militaires lui appartenant. Suède considère Finlande comme sa "femme" et le présente comme tel aux autres nations, bien que Finlande démente (même à l'époque moderne). Suède dit régulièrement que Finlande est mignon, au grand dam de celui-ci. Bien souvent, il renonce à dire ce qu'il pense, embarassé à l'idée de montrer à quel point il tient à Finlande. Par ailleurs, il a tendance à prendre au premier degré tout ce que peut dire Finlande : l'envie de ce dernier d'avoir un peu plus d'espace conduit Suède à réduire son espace personnel dans le foyer à un minuscule cercle, afin de laisser toute la place nécessaire à Finlande. De même, un commentaire de Finlande sur le fait qu'avoir un enfant à la maison serait agréable conduit Suède à promettre qu'il "fera de son mieux". Ils ont adoptés tous les deux une chienne, Hanatamago. Bien qu'il ne soit pas établi que Suède et Finlande habitent ensemble à l'époque moderne, Suède étant désigné comme le "voisin" de Finlande, les deux personnages sont vus systématiquement ensemble dans le manga. D'après Hidekaz Himaruya, Suède est homosexuel, mais n'éprouve des sentiments amoureux que pour Finlande. Sealand Suède a acheté Sealand sur eBay et en a fait son fils adoptif. Dans un strip, après que Sealand a ignoré son "papa" pour jouer à des jeux vidéo et regarder la télévision, Suède trouve une solution : il place sur Sealand une boite en carton sur laquelle il a écrit "Angleterre", et secoue le tout. Il baptise ce dispositif un Dambolis. Estonie Voyant Finlande heureux de retrouver son ami Estonie, Suède prend le contrôle de l'état balte, malgré le désaccord de Pologne, afin qu'Estonie rejoigne leur foyer. Suède impressionne beaucoup la nation balte. Lettonie Suède prend le contrôle de Lettonie en même temps que d'Estonie. Suède impressionne beaucoup la nation balte. Ladonia Ladonia habite chez Suède, mais se comporte vis-à-vis de lui comme un enfant gâté. Dans un strip de Noël, Suède fait croire à Ladonia que ce dernier a réussi à le battre et tombe au sol dramatiquement. Il semble qu'il appelle Suède "Sve". Apparitions Manga Mangas publiés * Vol.1 : Meeting international (Meeting Of The World) - apparition très brève * Vol.2 : Bonjour le monde! Bonjour Italie! (Hello World! Hello Italy!) * Vol.2 : La lutte pour Amérique (The Battle For America) * Vol.3 : Comment sont fabriqués les bons produits en provenance des pays nordiques (How the Nice Products From the Nordic Countries are Made) * Vol.3 : Les bavardages nordiques (The Chatty Nordics) * Vol3. : Le Maître de la Scandinavie et le Roi d'Europe de l'Est (The Ruler of Scandinavia and The King of Eastern Europe) * Vol3. : Hetalia et tous ses joyeux amis! (Hetalia and All His Happy Friends!) * Vol.4 : Epilogue Nordic Five (Omake Nordic 5 strip) * Vol.5 : En avant! Club de Journalisme! deuxième partie (Go Forth! Newspaper Club! Second Half) * Vol.5 : Epilogue - Hetalia et les amis joyeux (Hetalia and Merry Friends Webcomic: "Events" *1er avril 2007 * Noël 2010 * 1er avril 2011 - apparition très brève * Halloween 2011 * Noël 2011 Webcomic: "Extra" * En fuite avec Su-san (Running Away With Su-san) * Le violent Su-san d'Europe du Nord (The Violent Su-san Of Northern Europe) * Su-san et le chien (Su-san And The Dog) * Guerres suédo-polonaises (Polish-Swedish Wars) * C'est Sealand! (It's Sealand-kun!) * La création du Dambolis (The Creation Of Dambolis) * La lutte pour Amérique (The Battle For America) * Comic pour les 5 ans du site (5th Year Anniversary Commemoration Comic) * Bonne année 2009! (Happy 2009!) * Les bons produits venant de Scandinavie sont... (The nice products that come from Scandinavia are... ) * Comic nordique (Wordy Nordic Comic) * La crise du beurre! (Butter Crisis!) Webcomic: "Comic Diaries" * Comic Diary 5 * Comic Diary 7 * Comic Diary 9 * Comic Diary 11 Anime * Hetalia: World Series - Episode 17 (69) * Hetalia: World Series - Episode 18 (70) * Hetalia: World Series - Episode 30 (82) Suède fait une brève apparition dans l'épisode 1, aux côtés de Finlande, mais il prononce ses premières lignes de dialogue dans l'épisode 14, dans lequel il est bloqué dans la file d'attente au supermarché et commente que c'est un jour paisible. Son chara design fut modifié pour la version animée, ses cheveux blonds colorés en brun clair tandis que ses yeux deviennent brun foncé. Cependant, dans l'épisode 69, ces couleurs sont changées à nouveau pour correspondre au design originel, cheveux blonds et yeux bleus. Autres supports (à venir...) Galerie Sve.jpg 09-05-29-sweden001.jpg Notes *Son anniversaire correspond à la fête nationale suédoise, aussi appelée Jour du Drapeau, le 6 juin. Références Navigation sur le Site Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Europe Catégorie:Nordique